1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to such connectors which are provided with means for releasably maintaining them in connected condition, so that they do become uncoupled inadvertently in response to shock, vibration or the like. Such connectors are sometimes referred to as a "non-decoupling" type of connector.
2. The Prior Art
It has become conventional in the prior art to provide safety wiring or lock wiring to prevent inadvertent disconnection of the connector. The safety wiring takes the form of a wire which is physically wrapped or tied about a portion of the plug shell and a portion of the receptacle shell, to prevent them from becoming disconnected. It is somewhat inconvenient to manipulate this wiring, and it is particularly difficult to install and inspect the condition of the wiring when the connector is in a location which is not readily accessible. It is therefore desirable to provide other means, which is more convenient to install and inspect, for insuring the maintenance of the connection between the plug shell and the receptacle shell.